


The Oncoming Storm

by FeugoFox42



Series: Kindness Critters Prompts [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F, First Dates, Pre-date jitters, Spoilers for Campaign 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeugoFox42/pseuds/FeugoFox42
Summary: How do you stop a woman who has faced down monsters, fiends, hags and dragons?Stick her crush in front of her, and have absolutely nothing to derail this moment.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Kindness Critters Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121654
Kudos: 59





	The Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Spoilers for the most recent Episode, C2 Ep123

"This is bullshit, man," Beau protested, pacing up and down up top of the **Nein Heroez** as Fjord watched on, arms crossed and leaning against the wheel, the slight wince of pain from the lasting aches of their most recent venture up north still weighing on his body.

"It's not 'bullshit'; you're anxious," he replied calmly.

"Fjord, I have _literally_ punched weird spell reflecting not-Gods, dragons and horrific abominations. This should not be making me nervous."

"So you admit that you are nervous then?"

...shit. Slip up.

"Is- it ju- God, why?!"

Fjord let out a low chuckle before going to respond, however someone beat him to the punch.

"Mmm-mmmm-may I mmm-make a suggestion?" came a stuttered reply from the steps behind her. Beau turned to see their Navigator Orly slowly ascending the steps. 

The Half-Orc grinned a tusky grin, beard framing his prominent and proud lower teeth. "Of course Orly, your knowledge and expertise would be most appreciated for helping out our Frist Mate here with her dating problems."

"I do not have a fucking problem!"

"Well," the Tortle responded, "y'all worked up, and yer mmm-making a fine mmm-mess o' the deck with yer pacin'." Beau glanced down, only to see no indication of any sort of wear and tear on the deck. She looked up, frustrated at him. He winked... at least, she thought he winked - it's kind of hard to tell when Orly wore an eye patch, you can never tell if it was just an over exaggerated blink. "I say just mmm-mmmm-make the m-most of this mmm-moment. You seem te disappear a lot, and for a while."

Beau never would like to admit it, but Orly was right. Heck, they both were.

Yasha was special; Beau knew that from Day 1. But things got very complicated very quickly. The way she kept wondering off at the beginning of the group's time together, only to pop up out of nowhere further down the line. Then the whole Molly thing with the Iron Shepherds. Oh, and who could forget Obann and the whole "Orphan Maker" mind control deal he had with her. It was just setback after setback after setback.

Beau wasn't kidding when she said that she and Yasha had likely come to blows more times than they had otherwise truly interacted outside of any fighting they did and do.

But in the frozen landscape surrounding Aeor, stakes and circumstances changed. 

Death was very possible on a very regular basis. She'd nearly been eaten by a gross arm faced angler baby mammoth (a sentence or description one would never dream to write, say or even think, and yet here she was, doing just that), and she was about six seconds away from being an in-flight snack for The Nightmare in Ivory. 

Asking Yasha on a date was a no brainer when that seemed to be their near-daily schedule.

Hoping for Caleb's Tower was not out of the realms of possibility, at least back then. It would have been great, she had the whole B&E thing planned out, until Caleb voluntarily showed them three of those rooms up on floor 8, and the top floor in it's entirety. Kind of makes it a little less fun when you know 40% of what you're breaking into and you're actually invited to go up there at will. The only upside was the food and drink were magically served and near perfectly cooked or made, so getting something to eat would have never been an issue. But he was taking the chance to go with Veth and spend some time with the Brennatos as part of their extended family. That, and Beau had asked if he could keep Veth occupied so that she didn't try to fuck this up for her, which she would totally do if she had the chance, and he saw a chance to do both.

"Aaah, why am I so nervous?" Beau lamented out loud, earning her a well natured chuckle from the Tortle as he turned tail and headed back down to the main deck of the ship.

"Look, Beau, I get it," Fjord began. "Taking that leap is huge-"

"It's not a leap, though."

"Alright then, call it what you want. Still, it is a lot. And I think I know why you're so nervous." The Monk glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, the look asking him to explain his thoughts. "You're nervous because you care."

Naturally, Beau brushed it off with an immediate response of "pssh!", before taking a moment to think about it. "Actually yeah, that kinda makes sense."

"See?" he grinned. "If you truly didn't care how this was going to turn out, you would be cool as a cucumber."

Beau now turned fully towards Fjord. "Did you just say 'cool as a cucumber'? Did you get that from Veth?"

"I... may have done that unintentionally, yes," he admitted, guilt on his face. Beau simply dropped her head into her hands and cursed in Halfling at the non present Halfling for somehow managing to piss her off despite not even being present. 

The sound of laughter broke her train of thought. 

Leaning over the railing dockside to look towards the mainland, the pair spotted their two friends approaching; one a vibrant blue, very animated Tiefling laughing loudly and proudly as she walked, the other a muted by comparison (in all senses of the word) Aasimar woman with a gentle smile on her face. 

Reality suddenly started to catch up with Beau on seeing Yasha approaching the **Nein Heroez** ; she was going on a date with this woman! And like the oncoming storm, she could do nothing but observe as the force of nature confidently and unwaveringly got closer and closer, unimpeded by those around. 

Time dragged on seemingly forever for Beau as she took in every detail of Yasha. To be truthful, there wasn't much different about her look, except maybe her hair, which looked a little tamer. Probably thanks to Jester. Oh, and the small handful of flowers she carried carefully in her harsh calloused hands.

In the fastest Eternity Beau felt like she'd experienced, suddenly the pair were on the ship.

"Hey Beau, look who's here~" Jester immediately teased, almost presenting Yasha. No hello, no softening the blow, just a punch aiming straight for the gut. 

"Hello," the Barbarian greeted nervously, hands fiddling with the stems of the flowers, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

 _Well,_ Beau thought _, at least I'm not the only one nervous._

"Look, I'm just saying Yasha, Momma would totally be fine with you two staying at the Lavish Chateau on your own if you wanted tonight. Just you and Beau, nice comfy room with plenty of space and privacy. And," she reached into her pouch, "I still have that Sex Potion that Veth-"

"Gyaaaa thanks for the pep talk Fjord," Beau word vomited as she grabbed Yasha's hand and dragged her off the ship away from the teasing, prominent flushes on both their cheeks. 

Jester just chuckled, watching them leave with a satisfied grin as Fjord came over and draped an arm over her shoulders, an unintentional intake of air as he put ever so slightly too much weight on a burnt part of his body. 

"You know, Orly could have done you a really cool tattoo for the same price as your ring, Fjord. You could have kept your other attunement, and Lucien wouldn't have been able to turn it off like with our magic and the ri-"

"Yes, thank you Jester," he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet this week - it didn't feel like it needed more


End file.
